


The Secret:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Secret: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Awkwardness, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Breakfast in Bed, Children, Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Death Threats, Desire, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Gyms, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Licking, Love Bites, Lust, Marking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Passion, Paternity Tests, Pregnancy, Press and Tabloids, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Singing, Sons, Stabbing, Stalking, Stripping, Tabloids, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torn Shirt, Torture, Tragedy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation, Violence, Whipping, Workout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve McGarrett & Danielle "Danni" Williams have a past, They met when she is an up & coming singer, & he was starting out in the Seals, Years later, She is being threatened, & needs Five-O's help, Plus she has a secret to tell Steve about her daughter, Grace, Is she gonna tell it ?, Will he like it ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing !!!*





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve McGarrett & Danielle "Danni" Williams have a past, They met when she is an up & coming singer, & he was starting out in the Seals, Years later, She is being threatened, & needs Five-O's help, Plus she has a secret to tell Steve about her daughter, Grace, Is she gonna tell it ?, Will he like it ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing !!!*

*Summary: Steve McGarrett & Danielle "Danni" Williams have a past, They met when she is an up & coming singer, & he was starting out in the Seals, Years later, She is being threatened, & needs Five-O's help, Plus she has a secret to tell Steve about her daughter, Grace, Is she gonna tell it ?, Will he like it ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing !!!*

 

 

Danielle "Danni" Williams was glad to begin her new life in Honolulu, Hawaii with her two wonderful kids. She heard them laughing, & it was music to her ears, & it was overdue. She looked over at her beautiful daughter, Grace, & it made her immediately reminiscing about the best time of her life. As she watched her play with her little brother, Charles William Edwards, The Beautiful Blond thought of her as a gift, & a blessing. She immediately went back into her past, with a smile on her face.

 

 

_< Flashback: 14 years ago>_

 

 

 _Danni was becoming very popular & in high demand around the hotel & club circuit, She was performing at _ _**Paradise Cove Club** _ _, & knew that this performance could make or break her, as she journeys towards her dream._   

  


_Meanwhile, Meka, Her Best Friend, & Manager, along with his wife, Amy were watching over her protectively, as she sets up for that night, The Beautiful Hawaiian Woman turned & saw her husband being _ _overprotective_ _, she scolded him right on the spot._ _Meka_ _Hanamoa_ _, Stop it, I mean it, Stop it right now, She is a big girl, who can handle herself well, No one, I mean_ _**no one** _ _would mess with her, while we are here, Got it ?", He sighed & began to relax a little, & took a sip of his beer in front of him._

 

 

 _He leaned in & kissed her, & said, "I am sorry, But she is _ _ohana_ _, & a _ _sistah_ _to me....He looked over at her, & then back at his wife, "I just want her to be happy, That's all", Amy leaned in & kissed him on the cheek, saying with a smile, "She _ _** will ** _ _be, Let her enjoy this night, & let's enjoy ourselves, okay ?", He nodded, & was really relaxed, thanks to Amy._

 

 

_After she got her band all settled in, she noticed that a handsome stranger in battle fatigues, comes & sits a table in the front row. He must noticed her looking, caused he looked up winked, & smiled at her in response._

 

 

 _She smiled back, & _ _signaled_ _the band to play, she got into position, & was ready to perform. She glanced at the handsome stranger, & saw the brunette man relax, & was enjoying the show, She loves nights like this._ _She performed_ _**I Can't Turn Back by Survivor** _ _, & a few other songs. The Handsome Man kept his eyes looked on hers, They both knew it was instant attraction. When she was done, & _ _organized_ _everything, she went to the bar for a drink._

 

 

 _The Handsome Man was right beside her, & said with a smile, "I am Steve _ _McGarrett_ _, You were fabulous up there", & offered a hand to her to  shake. She took it, & shook it. The Beauty said, "I am Danielle Williams, But, My friends call me "Danni". Steve asked, "May I get you a drink ?", She smiled, & said purring seductively, "Whatever you are having, _ **_Sailor_ **_"._

 

 

 _The Young  Seal gulped, & said to the bartender, "Two _ _Longboards_ _, Please,", & when they got them, They went to his table, & talked, finding that they had a lot in common, & stealing kisses in between._

 

 

 _It was later when they were done for the night, Danni reassured Meka & Amy that she would be fine with Steve, They got back to her hotel room, & burst through the door, as they were trying to rip clothes off of the other. They hit their heated bodies on the bed, & feasted like they haven't feasted for days._  Steve h _owled, as he was having his foreskin being played with, & his cock & balls being teased & licked, like they have never been before. He got his _ _payback,_ _by torturing & suckling on her breasts & nipples. The Earth felt like it move & shook for them, & the bed was rocking back & forth too._

 

 

 _They held each other, as they were tired & spent, _ _The_ _Couple fell asleep snuggling & cuddling the other. The Next Morning, They woke up, & reality sunk in, & they made their last moments count._

 

 

_They drove to the airport, Danni told him, "If you are in Hawaii again, Look me up, okay ?, I hope I gave you something to remember", Steve kissed her deeply. He said, "You did, A night of memories, & passion, I hope I gave you something too", she smiled, & said, "You did, Believe me, You did", He kissed her, & left. She went back to her life, & furthering her career._

 

 

_The Happy Couple arranged to see visit the other for a month & half, Til they decided to cool it, so they wouldn't get hurt. One of their nights turned passionate, as a result of it, Danni went to her doctor, & found out something that would change her life forever._

 

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

 

Danni was flashed back to the present, by Grace's laughter, when Charlie told a joke, she thought of Steve's words, & smiled to herself, **"You** **did** **give me something, Super Seal, You gave me the greatest gift, A piece of yourself"**. Then she got serious, Cause no one can know that Grace is Steve's daughter, All hell would break in the press,  & whoever is threatening her, will come after, & kill everyone that she loves. As far as Grace is concerned, Steve would be "Uncle Steve", & it is gonna stay like that forever.


	2. Part One:

_< 14 Years later>_

 

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was driving along the highway, on his way to meet one of his teammates, & love ones, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins for coffee, like always in the morning, & he was thinking that life is very good, & he has no complaints what so ever.

 

He thought about Danni, & that was the one regret he had, was letting her go, But what's done is done, & he couldn't dwell about his past, cause he has so much to look forward to in his life, The one thing he is gonna tell Catherine is no more blind dates, cause they always ended up in disaster for him, He just couldn't say "no" this time, cause she did the puppy dog eyes, & it got him every time, So he made a mental note to be stronger.

 

Meanwhile, Catherine Rollins got the coffees all set up at a nearby spot, that they frequent at, She sighed, cause she hates to see Steve so miserable, & she knew that the date was probably awful. But, She couldn't help yet, She believes in love, & she loves to see people together, She took a sip of her latte, & she thought to herself, **"But, Steve is Steve, He just needs to get laid, or scratch an itch, that couldn't be scratched"** , she relaxed & smiled, as she saw the familiar silverado come parking next to her corvette. She waved him over, & he gave her the biggest smile, that he could muster.

 

"How did it go ?", she asked, & he gave her a knowing look, She shook her head, & said, "Oh no, What was wrong with this one ?", He took a minute to think of his chosen words, & said, "There was no spark or chemistry, I thought I would feel with her, But nothing, I don't think I am gonna go further with Nikki", Catherine nodded, & said, "Granted, It was not the perfect match, But, Steve, Have you met the one with the spark, that you just described ?", Steve smiled, & said, "Yeah, A long time ago", & the subject was dropped afterwards.

 

Meanwhile Officer Kono Kalakaua & Captain Lou Grover were finishing up their paperwork, & they were waiting on Chin to come back with a lab report, so they can close the case officially, & be done with it. She asked the former SWAT Commander, "Do you think that Steve is happy, Lou ?", He looked at her & thought for a second. He smiled, & said, "I think he is, I mean , I hope he is, Cause he deserves it." She agreed with him. They went on with their work, & Chin came in with a big smile on his face, & said this to them.

 

"We can relax now, I think the last of the details will be handled by HPD, I mean I think they owed us for last month, Cause we helped them out, I think we can relax for a bit, til Steve & Catherine gets here", They did exactly that, & the taskforce members just wanted some peace & quiet to themselves, Steve & Catherine showed up, & they ended up doing some paperwork in the office for the rest of the morning. An hour later, Chin whistled loudly for them, & they came out, I think we should be prepared, Cause we are gonna have a new case any minute." So, They all went back to doing what they were doing, til Duke comes & in, & tells them what is up for the day.

 

Meanwhile, Amy went to get the mail for the day, & she saw the note with the cut out letters spelling out the message, She cursed, "Son of a bitch", & thought to himself, **"When is Danni gonna be able to get peace around here ?"** , She put the mail on the counter, as she left the kitchen, She went to find Danni in her office, answering the day's worth of fan mail, The Blond looked up, & smiled at her old friend, "What's up, Ames ?", When the Hawaiian Woman didn't say a word, The Singer snapped her fingers & made the "give me" gesture, she said in a commanding tone, "Give it to me", & then she looked at the note, & went pale all of a sudden.

 

"Danielle, I think we should call him, I mean, He is running a taskforce now, I think he can get this bastard", The Blond shook her head in the negative, "I am not giving this sicko the satisfaction that I am scared, & I am not gonna sacrifice anymore people, Ralph paid the price when he refused to sign that outrageous contract, Meka....Ohhh, Meka, It's my fault, Billy doesn't have a father", Amy comforts her by saying this.

 

"It's not _ **your**_ fault, I mean it, Girl, Meka believed in doing what's right, So please, Call him, I think he would love to hear from you, If you don't do it for you, Do it for me  & the kids, okay ?", she nodded & composed herself, "You do it please, okay, Amy ?", She nodded & smiled, "Sure, I will, Plus, There are a few things I would like to say to him," & she left her alone.

 

Steve got the phone call, as he was in the middle of typing up his report, & he was shocked to hear that it was from Amy Hanamoa, It was like the blast from the past. "Of course, I will be there, Tell her that I will be there in about 20 minutes ?....Good, I will see you then", He left his desk, & filled his team in, "I promise, I will explain later, & call if I need you for backup", " _ **You** _ better, Brah", Chin said with an warning tone, Kono hugged him, "Be safe, Boss, We will be here, If you need us". "Send us all the details, We will figure out a solution from here", Catherine told him. "We will hold down the fort", Lou said, & the Five-O Commander thanked them, & hurried off.

 

As soon as he got to Danni's rental house, He was led through the studio, that she had put in, He listened to the familiar melody of _**I Can't Hold Back**_ , & it was like he was back in time 14 years ago, When she stopped singing, She looked up, & said with a smile, "Hello, Steve", "Hello, Danni," & they immediately went to hug, & shared a small kiss on the cheek, & then they got down to business.


	3. Part Two:

Steve didn't know how he remained professional, as he took the meeting with his first love. Every time, she stretches out, He could see her toned body, & that bra, that is part of her stage outfit, & it makes her cleavage look supple.

 

 

She caught him looking, as they walked through her garden. She smirked, & said purring seductively, "It's not like you hadn't seen them before, _**Sailor**_ ", & she subtly pinched one of his delicious asscheeks, which made him blushed in response.

 

 

"Ohhh, Don't be shy, _**Baby**_ , It was the best time of my life", she purred even more seductively, & then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, so he would feel comfortable. She said sadly, "Someone is trying to hurt my career, This Wo Fat Guy, He wanted in, But Ralph, My Husband refused, & the bastard shot him & cut Meka's throat, To keep me line, so I would keep his secret, I am scared, Steve, Please  help me", & she was emotional, & decided to give him the half truth.

 

 

Steve felt for her, & he held her to him, "No amount of time or history will turn me away, I am helping you", & she hugged him right, "Thank you, Oh, Thank you", They spent the rest of the time catching up, He couldn't believe how beautiful Grace turned out to be, when Danni handed him a picture. He looked at it, & had a strange feeling, He thought Charlie looked just like her.

 

 

"First of all, You, Amy, & the kids ?, Not leaving without at least one Five-O member with you...Then, We are gonna make this house safe, So nothing _**will**_ disrupt your lives, I promise you, We will keep alive", he said with a confident smile.

 

 

"Sounds good to me", The Beautiful & Busty Singer said, as she began to relax knowing that she, her best friend, & her kids will be very well secured, & protected, while she finishes up her concerts here. "Hey, How about dinner, like we used to do some time later this week ?", "Pizza &  the Arcade ?", She asked smiling the first real smile in awhile, Before he showed up.

 

 

"Ever reached _Double Pretzel Level_ in _**Ms. Pac-Man**_ ?", " _Triple Banana_ , Bitch", she replied with a chuckle full of attitude, & sass. He full out laughed, saying, "You are such a liar", She winked, & said, "Guess, You have to wait & see, Good Looking", They slowly dove in for a kiss, & when they connected, they knew that their feelings were slowly coming back.

 

 

They cleared their throats, "I will call you soon, & we'll arrange our date", Danni nodded, & said, "Looking forward to it". He left with his tail between his legs, regretting not saying further. He went to Five-O Headquarters, so he could update his friends, & team.

 

 

As soon as he stepped through the door, They pounced on him. The Former Seal expected this, & explained the case, & what & who are involved,  When he mentioned Danni's name, They were in disbelief, that their friend knows her. "How do you know Danielle Williams, Boss ?", Kono asked, as they all went to get coffee & sat down to talk.

 

 

Steve explained how they met, & how together they were, Before he sent her on her way to stardom. "Don't worry, Steve, She will be okay with us", Catherine said soothingly, as she put a comforting hand on his bicep. "She is ohana, Ohana is protected around here, & is big too", Chin said, as he went to make arrangements for what they need. Lou said, "I will get everything that NYPD has on the case". The Five-O Commander thanked them, all of them went to work on their new case.

 

 

The Next Morning, Steve got up, & he put on his favorite pairs, that run low, so the "V" cut of his abs show. He began his running routine around the block, He needed to do this, cause it will help clear his head.

 

 

As he came back to his block, He had a lot of admirers, who were oogling his god-like body, covered in sweat. He didn't care about those horny, & hungry women, He just wanted to make sense of what happened the day before, cause it was driving him crazy.

 

 

 **"Am I really in love with Danni again ?"** , He thought to himself, as he enters into a more leisurely jog. The answer is "yes", he is in love with her. He is risking his heart, He would ask her, once the case is over. With a smile,  He did his cool down, & then he went into shower.

 

 

After he finished showering, & then dried off, He got a text from Amy to meet her at the local bakery/coffee shop for coffee. That got his attention, He got dressed, locked everything up, & hurried to meet her.

 

 

Meanwhile, Danni was just freaked out by the kiss, She is willing to try again with him. But, she has this secret looming over her, " **How do you do tell the person, you love, You were forced to lie about parenity results ?"** , She thought to herself. She sighed& went to do some light weights in her gym, so it could help her figure out what to do about the current situation, that she found herself in.

 

 

Steve found Amy easily, They shared a quick hug, & the former seal knew what was coming, Amy began being serious, "I am glad that you are back in the picture, Meka & I didn't like how you guys ended your relationship, so now, you got a second chance, _Don't_ fucking blow it, You hurt her, I _**will**_ cut off your cock  & balls using my husband's machete, Got it  ?", He nodded, indicated that he understands.

 

 

"Amy, I won't blow it, I _swear_ it, Me  & my team will keep you safe, I swear  to you, She _**will**_ be safe with me, I will love her,  & protect her, I am gonna ask her about a second chance with me, as soon as this case is over", Amy smiled, & got up, she hugged him tightly, "I am so glad that you're here with us, Steve". He smiled a bigger smile, & hugged her back, just as tightly, "Me too, Ames, me too".

 


	4. Part Three:

Steve promised Amy progress reports on the case, whenever he gets hit with a new lead, He basically pleaded with her, "Amy, Please be careful, This guy is an animal", & he had concern etched into his face. She took a sip of her coffee, & asked, "How did you that, McGarrett ?, she waited for him to answer.

 

"Cause the Motherfucker murdered my parents, I just have no idea what the asshole looks like", He said bitterly, not liking that anyone he cares about is in danger from this guy. "I promise you, I have everything organized, Nothing gets by me without me knowing about it, Okay ?", That made the seal feel a little bit better, But once he has everything in place, All will be fine, & he could focus on his job. Also, He needs to figure out what are his feelings regarding Danni.

 

Danni was doing some light weights, while having the house to herself, She knew that she had to reintroduce Grace & Steve properly, so they can have a proper relationship, But she also knows that it is impossible because of Wo Fat, & she has to live with the decision, The Singer lets out some tears, cause she realized that she fucked up two lives, & she could never give them that time back, they desperately deserved.

 

Steve & Amy had fun catching up, & she put a comforting hand on his arm, & said, "I am so sorry about your parents, Steve, I hope you bring him in, or kill him, That way we get some closure, I think we all deserve it, Especially Meka", she was emotional, when she mentioned her husband's name. The Five-O Commander hugged her, & said, "I promise you one way or another, Amy, This _**is**_ gonna end once  & for all", he vowed, They kissed each other on the cheek, & went on their separate ways to start their day. The Seal still has to deal with being attracted to Danni once again, & whether to listen to his heart & mind.

 

Danni showered up, & changed, cause she has so much to do with her concerts, as she was going through the set list, she received a phone call, & she said, "Hello ?", There was a voice on the line, & listened, "Slut, Keep on keeping your mouth shut, Your career will be terrific, & we will both prosper. Don't bring McGarrett into this, If you do, Your daughter & baby's daddy dies, Just challenge me, You saw what happened to your husband, & best friend, Ciao". Then, he hung up, leaving Danni terrified.

 

Steve was having so many thoughts in his head about Danni, & he didn't know what to do about it, He called Chin to see if he wanted to go shooting at the _**HPD Shooting Range**_ , The Hawaiian Native told him that he would meet him there. The Former Seal got there, & got his gear together, as he waited. When Chin got there, They "bro" hugged, & went right inside to have some fun, & get certified for the force. It was a good way for Steve to get whatever he has off of his chest.

 

Amy got back, & saw that her friend was pale as a ghost, She knew immediately that it had to be the asshole, Wo Fat, & he threatened her with a phone call. "Baby, You got to tell Steve, He needs to know these things to catch the fucker", she said soothingly, as she hugged her to her body. Danni shook her head, & said, "He will kill him & Grace, If I keep on keeping the secret, They both live & that means more to me than ever before", Amy shook her head in disbelief, & said, "Okay, You are the boss, But one more incident, I am telling Steve, Got it ?", The Blond shook her head, & nodded, "Deal", she said, "Where are the kids, Are they okay ?", Amy nodded, & led her to them, "They got home from the park, & watching a movie", They entered & smiled at the scene in front of them.

 

Meanwhile, Chin & Steve finished with the range, & the native said this to him, "Sorry, I had to pretend not to know how Danni is, What's going on with you two ?, Are you guys gonna try again ?", he asked out of curiosity, Steve shrugged, & said, "I don't know, When we kissed...", he was cut off by Chin with a smirk, "You kissed ?, Spill it, Brother", & Steve went into what had happened the previous day. The Handsome Lieutenant got serious, "I think she doesn't suffer any further, Just be patient with her, Okay ?", The Seal had thought about the way she was acting too, & pointed out, "I think she isn't telling me everything either, Brah".

 

Chin said sensibly, "I think she is scared, Steve, Like I said, "Be patient with her", She will tell you everything that you need to know, Enjoy the time with her", Steve smiled, & was glad to have Chin in his life, & he told him that, "You are the best at giving advice, I _**am so**_ lucky to have you in my life, Thank you, My Brother". Chin smiled,  & said, "Right back at ya, You were always there for me, Especially when Malia died, We are ohana, we got to protect each other", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said chuckling, "Yeah, We got to, Come on, I am treating you to breakfast", & they went to the nearby café, that they both love to have breakfast at on every Saturday.

 

Amy & Danni entered the living room, & found Billy, Grace, & Charlie watching a video, The Women smiled, cause they are glad that they get along so well, Plus, Grace & Billy make excellent babysitters in a pinch, & the little boy adores them. "Hi, Mama", Charlie greeted, exclaiming excitingly. "Hey, Baby, Did you have fun with Billy & Grace ?", He nodded, & said, "They were so nice & pushed me on the swing, but when I went to the slide, I tripped & fell, Grace took care of it". Danni smiled, & looked at her oldest & precious child.

 

"You are such a great big sister, Baby, I appreciate it", Danni kissed the top of Grace's head, The Young Girl smiled, "Thanks, Appreciative enough to take us to the movies ?", Danni felt guilty of what she is gonna say next, "Babe, I got to get ready for this concert, How about this weekend, Ice Cream Date ?, The Five of us ?", The Kids cheered, & she said to Billy, "Billy, I appreciate your help too, Charlie loves you", The Young Male Teen smiled, & said, "I love him too", he ruffles Charlie's hair, who smiled at him, & turned back to his aunt, "Anything for you, Aunt Danni", The Blond smiled at Amy, who was also smiling, "Can you arrange this weekend for us, Ames ?", "All ready on it", she said, as she & Danni left the children be, & to enjoy their video.

 

 

When they got to back to her office, Amy confessed, "I had a meeting with Steve", Danni groaned, knowing what that meant, "Amy, I am gonna kill you", "I just want to get a feel of the situation between the two of you", "And ?", she was now curious, "I think you should tell him about Grace, & the threatening phone call", "What else did you say ?", The Blond said, as she arched an eyebrow. "I told him that if he hurts you in any way, I am using Meka's machete on his manhood", Danni said with a laugh, "Only you would do that", & they went right to work, she thought about what Amy had suggested, **"Only, If was that simple, I don't speak, Steve & Grace lives, He can have Five-O, & remain here, where we can reignite our relationship"**. She & Amy focused their attention on their work for the upcoming concert.

 

 

It took Steve a week to get enough courage to call Danni, so they can arrange their date, They can do the arcade & pizza another time, They wanted to do another thing that they love, Salsa Dancing, & they found a club, _**Diablo**_ , & went inside. They saw the patrons dance, & being all sweaty. "Still think you got it, Hot Shot ?", Steve said with a smile & in a teasing tone, "Oh, I still got it, Ready whenever you are, Handsome". They went to join the other dancers.


	5. Part Four:

The heat was intense & rising in the club, as Steve & Danni were getting into their routine, They caught everyone's attention. The Couple was doing sharp movements, & were in sync, Everyone stopped, & watched them.

 

 

Danni could feel the sweat pour down her face, Steve leans in, & licks it right off, He whispers into her ear, feeling a little bold, "You feel so right in my arms, Danni, You also taste so good", he nibbles on her ear, he was feeling a little flirty. He decided let a hand travel under her skirt, which made her shiver. She pushes his hand away, & said seductively , " _ **Naughty Boy**_ , You will pay for that", & she grinds up against his hot & heated body.

 

 

Steve growls, & caressed a breast, & they continued their heated & sexual dance on the floor, which everyone was so transfixed, they didn't move yet. Once, they were done, The Club erupted in applause, & the couple took their bows, & went to take a break to have a drink, & talk for awhile.

 

 

When they got to table, & sat down with their drinks, The Former Seal asked, "How's Grace ?", Danni smiled big, whenever her daughter's name is mentioned, "She is doing just fine, & adjusting here quite well, & being a big help with her little brother, She can't wait to see you", Steve smiled, & was touched that the young girl loves him that much. "If it's okay, Fridays is our slowest days, I was wondering if I could pick her up, & take her to have some shaved ice with me ?", It touched the blond's heart, & she said with a smile, "Of course, I will let the school know, You just have to show some ID", Steve nodded, & then he told her this, which he knows that would make her happy.

 

 

"Everything is set for the rest of your concert series, You will have top security all around you, Just pretend that they are not there, You go on with your routine, Got it ?", The Singer nodded, & could actually relax, "Thank you, Steve, Thank you". They talked a little bit more, & then head out the dance floor for once more dance, before calling it a night.

 

 

Once they got out of there, They were holding hands & subtly touching each other, It became too much, & they went into a dark private alley, She pulled his shirt open, to reveal his magnificent chest, & abdominals, & had his pants & boxers down in a matter of seconds, while he hiked up her skirt, & pulled her straps down, tore that ridiculous thong down to her ankles, & had her against the wall, & was pounding into her, & she threw her head back in ecstasy , enjoying every minute of it.

 

 

They were both lost in the passion, desire, & lust of it, til Danni came to her senses, & stopped Steve from going further. "Steve, Stop, We shouldn't be doing this", & he looked hurt, & she corrected herself, "If we are gonna do this again, Let's do this right, Proper dates, Everything, I want us to last forever", That thought constricts his heart in a happy way, & he nodded in agreement, "I want that to for us", So they fixed up their clothing, & headed for Steve's Silverado, that is waiting in the parking lot.

 

 

He took her back to her place, & walked her to the door, "I had a wonderful time with you", Steve confessed, "So did I", she leaned & kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, Steve", "Night, Danni", & they shared a small kiss, & he left, & she went inside, As soon as he drove away, She banged the back of her head against her door, asked herself, thinking, "What am I gonna do ?, I can't lie to him forever", she sighed & went to bed. Hoping a that new day will give her the answers that she was looking for.

 

 

The rest of the week went smooth, Five-O made sure that they had all of their bases covered for the concert series, Also, It made Steve feel better knowing that they are close by, If Danni, the kids, or Amy needs anything. Once, Everything was in place & set for the first performance, Steve ordered everyone to take the night off, & have some fun, which they did. Kono can't wait to be with her husband, Adam Noshimuri, who came home from a business trip, that he had take, before he takes time off.

 

 

Kono came home & found dinner was waiting for her, she smiled & thought to herself, "I have a wonderful man", & she sought to find him, He was on their lanai, & relaxing, "Hey, Baby, How was your day ?", he asked with a smile, "It was great, Thanks for dinner", she said, as she greeted him with a kiss, "Anytime". She filled him on the case, "You think McGarrett would mind if I meet her ?", She smiled, & said, "I don't think he would mind at all, You can come to the rehearsal", & they shared another kiss, & they spent some time together, as Kono ate her dinner.

 

 

Friday came, Steve was excited to see Grace, & spent some time with her, as he was doing some reports, & he had that nagging feeling, when he looked at her school picture, but shook it off, & continued on working, as he thought to himself, "No, It's not possible, she wouldn't do that to me", & he finished his stack of paperwork, & then went to Hawaiian Prep to pick up his niece, so they can have some quality time together.

 

 

As soon as he got to the school, she spotted him, & exclaimed with, "Uncle Steve !", as she ran happily to him, giving him the biggest hug ever. "Gracie, It's so great to see you, You gotten more beautiful than ever before", he said, as he hugged her back with just as much force. "Thank you, Uncle Steve, You look terrific too, Let me guess, Shaved Ice ?", "Yep, Let's go", & they went to Kamekona's, where he gave them their treats on the house, & had a wonderful time catching up, & just have fun, til he has to take her home.

 

 

The Next Month was a whirlwind, Rehearsals were brutal, & intense, Danni was making sure that everything ran smoothly, & perfect, plus she was pleased to meet the team & Adam, & glad for additional ohana. She glanced over at her shoulder, & saw that one of the wardrobe women was throwing herself at Steve, Luckily, she was wearing the ring, that he won her at a carnival, & slipped it on her left hand, & went over there to rescue him. Steve was in the middle of trying to turn her down, & was grateful for the assist from Danni.

 

 

"See the ring ?", she flashed in her face, "Beat it, Before I or Amy fire you", & the woman out of there bat out of hell, Steve sighed in relief, & said, "Thank you, She won't leave me alone, I was trying to be nice, & said, "taken", but she didn't get it, "Stick me with me, Baby, I will take you places", she teased, & flaunted off to the stage, she felt Steve staring at her ass, "We have to talk before it's too late", she thought to herself, as she was cuing up to do the next song.

 

 

Wo Fat had eyes & ears open, He was pissed that Danni was disobeying, & had Five-O around her to protect her, "No matter, I will squash them like bugs", he thought to himself, as he was gathering his top goon to come with him, so they can talk. "She is being disobedient, Send a little message, If the kids are there, collateral damage, They are gonna take a vacation, at a cabin spot, Do it there, Understand ?", "Yes, Sir", & he went off to make arrangements. Wo Fat back to his office, & took care of his businesses.

 

 

As Wo Fat predicted, The Five-O Team, Amy, Adam, Steve, Danni, & the kids were at the cabin spot, Wo Fat's top goon, Saunders was watching Steve teaching the kids about water maintenance., fishing, & the boat. He decided to take a chance & set his booby trap, He set it to explode for early the next morning. He left, before he could be spotted, & discovered. The Five-O Ohana were enjoying well earned relaxation after the success of the first performance.

 

 

The Next Morning, Grace & Charlie wanted to go fishing, The Young Girl thought she could handled the boat just fine, after Steve taught them, So she made sure that her brother was properly dressed, & a life jacket, & so was she. They snuck out, & were making their way to the little fishing boat, that the Five-O Commander got for them, & Billy, No one had an idea that a disaster was about to happen. Everyone was getting up & ready for the start of the day. Danni exclaimed, as she came into the kitchen, "Grace, & Charlie aren't in their room !", They went outside to start a search.

 

 

Billy spotted them, "There, Auntie, They are right there", & he pointed them out to her, Danni said, "Oh my god, Charlie is not a strong swimmer", even though he did have a life jacket on. Chin said, "No matter how much experience, You have, You should always have an adult with you, when you are a kid", "I will signal them", Adam said, & he tried, but it was no use, "They aren't hearing me", Kono said, pointing to the dock, "They are not too far, which is good", Lou said, "Yeah, That way, They come in safely", There was a ticking sound, "Do you hear that ?", Amy asked, & they listened to it, "Oh no !", Danni exclaimed, "Oh my god", Steve said, & took off running, the others were right behind him. He jumped into the water towards them, knocking them out of the boat, He was bringing them to shore, The others were helping them out, & him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ANIMAL !!!!", as Steve was panting, "You could have killed them, Steve, You could have killed them !", she exclaimed, as she was pissed off, Suddenly the boat was drifting on it's own, & it exploded in front of everyone.


	6. Part Five:

The Men were busy packing, & securing the outside, Billy was out there to help, While the women were packing & organizing everything else, & Steve was nearby Grace & Charlie.

 

I am so sorry, Babe, I just went on instinct, & I....", She was cut off by her putting a finger to her lips. She ran a comforting hand through his damp hair. "You have nothing to apologize for, You saved my babies, you saved them, Thank you so much, Sweets", & they shared a tender kiss, as they heard Amy get off the phone with the Real Estate Agent.

 

"She will break the contract, & give you your deposit back, I think we should start heading to Steve's", & Danni agreed, as she was finished with the last of her stuff, & they all went to meet the others outside, & they all got into the cars, & headed to town, & towards Steve's house.

 

Catherine got back from her mini vacation that Steve told her to take, & she nodded at Steve, Who nodded back in response, & said to Adam, Danni, & Amy, "Why don't you & Amy get the kids settled in, & have some delicious chocolate & peanut butter chip cookies that I baked before we left, okay ?", Adam & the girls knew what that meant.

 

"Sure, Come on, Guys, Then we can watch some videos too", as the leads them inside. Once, He was sure that they were out of earshot, Catherine exploded, as she exclaimed, she was angry, when she heard the news, but she was worried about them, cause she loves them so much, she doesn't want them to get hurt.

 

"What the fuck is going on ?, What the hell happened when I was away ? !", as she looks at everyone, & then her anger had disappeared. She waited for her ohana's response. "Wo Fat has made himself known, & tried to kill Grace & Charlie", Kono said, as the ex-surfer was getting pissed off again, when she thought about what could've happened.

 

"The Bastard was very sneaky, He slipped the bomb in without us noticing", Chin said, as he showed the pictures that he took on the iPad, that he always carry around with him. The Former SWAT Commander reported with, "If Steve didn't do what he did, They would be dead, He's a hero", Catherine chuckled, & said this, as she looked at Steve. "I always knew that", & they went inside to plan out the next strategy to their plan, while Adam & Amy have the kids distracted for awhile.

 

They went to the table, & had everything out & organized in no time flat, "I want at least 4 in the corner of the Auditorium, & two at the sides", The Five-O Commander said, as he pointed on a map of the place, he got from City Hall. Catherine said, "Me & Abby will take the sides, It's no problem, We will get a better view than you", Steve said, "Okay, Any problems with that ?", he turned to ask the others. "Nope," Lou said, as he sat down next to Catherine, "I can actually be on the High Rise in my corner, In case someone is stupid to try something", Chin said with a nod, "I like it, It's perfect, Cuz," Steve also liked the idea, & said, "Just make sure that we can see you at all times, Got it ?". She nodded, & said, "Got it, Boss", Then they had four eyes staring at them across from the living room.

 

"Uncle Steve, We are hungry", Charlie said shyly, as he went over to him, & hugged his legs tightly, "You are ?, How we do a pizza party, & make our pizzas ?", Everyone cheered, as they went into the kitchen, Danni placed a hand on his shoulder, "Everything okay, Steve ?", "Yeah, We got a plan laid out for your next concert", & they went in & joined in on the fun. It was the perfect & balming cure to this atmosphere, Cause the day started out crappy, but it ended up being perfect.

 

The night of the performance came, Kamekona volunteered to watch the kids for them, as they made their way to concert, It was jammed pack, & it took Danni little time to get ready. She was in a pair of shorts, & a colorful top with matching thigh high-heeled boots, & a headband across her head with her golden hair cascading down to her shoulders, she was a sight to behold. As, she made her way out with Amy at her side, She received praise from Kono, Abby, & Catherine, & whistles from Chin, Lou, & Adam, which she was used to, Steve stood there speechless.

 

When he regained the ability to speak, He said, "You look absolutely stunning, Danni, Absolutely **_stunning_** ", he breathed out, "Thank you", she said with a shy smile all of sudden. Then, She said with a smile, "I am gonna do a quick sound check, I will be back, Okay ?", Steve nodded, & knew that she needed to feel independent, while under police protection. She hurried off to the stage, where she can do a quick sound check & rehearsal. She was immediately grabbed by Wo Fat's top goon, who had been watching her interacting with Steve, afraid she will spill the beans.

 

Saunders had her by the throat, & whispered into her ear, "You are such a pretty thing, My Boss would love to get a hold of the ass, & explore it", Danni had tears running down her face, & her makeup was getting messed up. He continued, "My Boss gave you an order, I think you should follow it, Got it, I hate to see what could happen to your precious Commander McGarrett, & a beautiful woman like yourself, Keep your mouth shut". He circled his knife around one of her nipples, & tossed her out, & hurried out the back way without being caught. Danni was fully crying by now.

 

Amy went to find Danni, she was wondering what was taking her so long, she came around the corner, & was shocked to see her friend in the condition that she was in, & she knew. "Son of a bitch, Danni, We have to tell him, We have to tell him now". The Singer knew that her friend was right, so they went back to where Five-O was stationed at. "What the hell happened ?", Steve asked, as he took in the sight of his crying love. "I am sorry, Steve, We should have told you, Wo Fat has been calling & sending threatening notes to her", Amy said feeling guilty. "Me & Lou are gonna check out where the attack happened", Chin said "We will be back", Lou replied, It didn't take them long, "Nada", They replied in unison, "Let's get into positions", Steve said, Then the men left. "We will take you to the stage", Catherine said, "You will be safer with us", Abby said, "Let's go & fix your make-up", They hurried to do that, & made it to the stage in plenty of time.

 

Despite the little hiccup, Danni had a fabulous show, & she closed with her signature hit, She looked over at Steve, & said, "This song is dedicated to a special someone in my life right now, He knows who he is", The Team smiled from their spots. Steve gave a watt smile from his place, as **_I Can't Hold Back_** played, Danni always feels better when she played that song, & Steve feels better too, cause it was the best time of their lives fourteen years ago. Years, That they never regretted.

 

When they made their way back to Steve's house, They were talking about their favorite parts of the show, & how well Danni performed, The Singer rested her head on Steve's shoulder, & he kissed the top of her head, "Hey, No more secrets, okay ?, Let me know if something like this happens again", She nodded, & said, "No more secrets", she decided to tell him about Grace, when no one else was around.

 

A couple nights later, Her plan went out the window, Amy took the kids with her to spend the night out for a change, Danni felt the attraction burning within her loins, & she was trying to keep it under control, but it was hard with a guy like Steve around. She put on her sexiest nightie, & was heading to the bathroom to wash her face, & brush her teeth, when all of sudden she bumped into a solid wall, & looked up at Steve, who caught his towel, "Sorry", They both said, & she took the time to admire the body in front of her, as she oogled it. She thought to herself, **"Damn, He does look great, Even with age"** , Steve's voice broke through her thoughts, "I thought we were gonna take this slow", as he took in the sight of her in her nightie", She whipped the towel away from him, & had him against the wall.

 

"Fuck slow," she growled, & they kissed passionately, as she made her way down, they both felt the Earth moved for them, Especially Steve, He threw his head back, & enjoyed what was happening to him. He never felt like this before with any of his lovers. "God, Danni, You are driving me crazy", he groaned out in pleasure, & she smirked at him, "Likewise, When you flaunt this perfect body around me", She took his essence into her mouth, & concentrating on giving him the best blowjob, that he ever experienced, & also sucking his brains out through his dick, so he doesn't have to think in that passionate moment.


	7. Part Six:

He let her hands travel down his back, & squeezes the mounds, that represent his perfect ass. He leaned forward into her, & groaned in response. "I dreamt of having these perfect mounds in my hands, Especially this one with the little with the dimple", she said, after letting go of his sensitive appendage with a pop, She caressed & tickled it. He huffs out a laugh in response.

 

He leads her into the bedroom, where they both look at the bed, Taking in what's about to happen, She slapped him on the ass, & said in her most seductive tone, "Come on, Tiger, Let's get to it", He mocked glared at her, as he was pushed on to the bed with a bounce.

 

She slowly stalked him like he was prey, & he never saw anything more beautiful in his whole life. She straddles him, letting him how aroused she was. "I need you in me, Sailor, I want you to fuck me", she practically begged seductively & sensuously. He reached into her panties, & felt her wetness, & scooped some on to a finger, & tried it.

 

"You taste like honey, & really wet for me, **_Baby_** ", he said seductively & she quipped, "Only for you, Sailor, I am a whole lot sweeter", as she worshipped the body in front of him. She attacked his neck with vigor, so it shows the other women to back the fuck off, that he belongs to her.

 

She nips at each collarbone, she tugs at each nipple, which made him groan out, She licks his abs, & around them, making him giggle. **"Mmmm, Really ticklish there, Got to remember that for the next time"** , she thought to herself.

 

She controls & denies his release, When he was able to let it go, after she lets go of his penis, He orgasmed really hard, & then entered his bliss, She marveled at how peaceful he looks after he gets laid. Once, he stamina was back, He was ready to pay her back. "You are like a Greek God, Just perfect, & the way that I imagine", He leaned up for a passionate, & bruising kiss.

 

He grabs the hem of her nightie, & lifts up & off of her, leaving in nothing but in her panties, & a smile. "Fuck me, You talk about me being sexy, Look at you, Exactly how I remembered you", & leans in, taking a pebbled nipple into her mouth. She gasped, saying, "Steve, Don't stop, Please don't stop".

 

Taking that as encouragement to continue, He gave the same side the same treatment, & then licked, & kissed his way down. When he got to her panties, With an animalistic growl, He ripped them off of her, & tossed them to the side, along with her top. She rides & bounces on him, Noticing that she had a little bit of a cowgirl kink, All he could think was, "Ride em, Cowgirl", & then he turned her over, & had on her knees, & he was on his. He thrusted into her sweet hole, & spanked her, which was really turning her on right at that moment.

 

She exclaimed, "Oh yes, Spank me, I have been a very naughty, & dirty girl, Big Daddy, Let me have it !", & he popped her hard on her right asscheek, & then on the left, He thrusted into her, & she met his thrusts. She moaning, groaning, & flushed, But it wasn't enough, Danni noticed it too, & said exclaiming, "Steve, Fuck me, Fuck me hard, I am not a god damn china doll !", That did it for the Five-O Commander, he turned her on her back, & threw her legs over his shoulder, He was prepared to keep her very satisfied.

 

He penetrated her, & she was enjoying, her sounds, that she was making, it was getting to him, He really gave it to her, "Oh, Steve, I don't think I will last so long !", she exclaimed as she clenched his sensitive cock & seeing the stars, fireworks, & the love, her man was giving her, also the Earth moved for them again, Like in the past, when they used to make love. He said, "Hold on for me, Baby, Please ?", & then their orgasm was building, & it was too much, He filled her up, as she shouted, "SHHHHIIIIITTTT, STTTTTEEEVE !!!!!", "OHHHH, DANNNNIIIII !!!!", he shouted back in reply, & then they let it go, & both were spent, Steve pulled her to his heated body, Danni said, "That was so fucking amazing", once she got her breath back, The Former Seal nodded in agreement, & said, "Once, We are able to move, I want to do that again", "Think you can handle round two, Sexy ?", she purred seductively, "I can handle anything that you dish out, Gorgeous", he said confidently. They got up & went into the shower, & had round two, The Couple dried off, & changed the sheets, & slept peacefully in each other's arms.

 

The Next Morning, Amy came back after dropping the kids off at Chin & Abby's, cause Abby wanted to take them to the waterpark, which was okay with Danni, since she called to check in with her, She found Danni in a pair of baby blue pajama shorts, matching tank top, her up in a messy bun, & barefoot making breakfast. Amy noticed that her best friend was glowing, She commented on it, "There is something different about you, What is it ?", Danni just smirked, as she continued her cooking, & gave a quick look, saying, "You ought to know, Sistah", It dawned on her.

 

"Oh my god, You are such a slut !", she exclaimed with a laugh, Danni rolled her eyes in response to that remark, "I actually can't believe that you waited this long, & had him in your bed, Tell me, Was he good in the sack ?", she asked getting to the point, "Amy, I am not gonna tell you, I don't kiss & tell". That made Amy laugh even harder, as she watched her friend make a delicious breakfast for them all.

 

Steve comes in with just some sleep pants on, & shirtless, "So, McGarrett, I heard that you had a long night," she said chuckling teasingly, & he grumbled in response, It was clear that he wasn't a morning person, til he has his coffee. "Amy, Darlin, Don't make me kill you", The Blond said pointing a spatula at her, & then she quickly made them a cup of coffee, & Steve kissed her, & said softly, "Thank you", She winked at him, & finished up the breakfast, soon, they were all eating.

 

"Steve, I was wondering if it's okay, I could go down to the shopping center in town, Kono is gonna show me where I can get some fresh outfits for Danni to wear for the performances ?", The Handsome Man said with a nod, "I don't see that as a problem, Just stay close to Kono, Okay ?", Amy nodded & promised, "I will", He looked at the clock, & said, "Shit, I got to get ready," He leaned over & kissed Amy on the cheek, & kissed Danni sweetly on the lips. He went to his bedroom, so he could start the day officially.

 

The Five-O Team minus Abby were doing a trail on Wo Fat, & see what else he has planned for Danni, during her performances, The day was a good one, & when they took a break, They heard whistling, Steve had a big smile on his face, "Someone got some", Catherine said, as she smiled too, cause she was glad her friend was happy, "Smiling is a nice look on you, Boss, You should do more often", as she hugged him, & had an arm around his waist. Chin added, "I think having Danni in your life is a great thing", Lou nodded, & said, "It sure is, Keep her happy, Steve, She is a good one", Steve just smiled bigger, & said, "Thanks, Guys", & they focused on the case.

 

Kono left to meet Amy after lunch, & it was quick shopping trip, cause the store that they went to, It had everything that she needed, so Kono came back, & went to catch up on her paperwork, while the others are doing the same. Steve was done with his share, "I am done, Guys, I am gonna do some errands, & spend some time with Danni, Before she has to go to rehearsal", They shooed him off, & told him that they have HQ covered.

 

Amy & Danni were relaxing, & the Hawaiian Woman said this to her friend, "Now, Now is the time to tell Steve about Grace, I mean it, Don't let that bastard win, Don't let the fear control you, You have been this way for 14 years, Now it's time to give it up, & take back your life". The Singer nodded "no", saying sadly, "I can't, Steve will hate me forever", "Newsflash, Girlfriend, He _**will**_ hate you, If you continue to keep this big secret", They argued about it further.

 

Steve finished his errands, & stopped to get his love some flowers, He was whistling a happy tune all the way home from the florist, He went inside, & stopped at the doorway of the living room, when he heard arguing, He listened in on the conversation, without being seen. "He has a right, Damn it, Danni, She _**is**_ his daughter !", Amy's voice exclaimed in anger.

 

He hated that he was right, His gut feeling was right all long, He busted in, & the girls were shocked to see him, "What are you doing here, Babe ?", Danni asked, not liking the look on her lover's face. "I thought we could spend some time together, Before you leave for your rehearsal, & meeting with the new security team, I hired to be around you", he said deadly calm. Amy said softly, "I will leave you two alone", & left them to their privacy.

 

"Is it true ?", he asked, as he was trying to keep his emotions back, she didn't say a word, "Is it true, Damn it ? !", He asked again, exclaiming with more force, which actually terrified the singer. "Yes", she said softly with tears running down her face, "Why didn't you tell me ?", he asked feeling hurt, betrayed, sad all at once, "I was scared," she said softly, "BULLSHIT !!!!", He shouted, now feeling everything was inside within him.

 

"You didn't think I was gonna be there for you ?, huh ?, Didn't think I was father material for Grace ? !", The Five-O exclaimed with anger, "No, Baby, That wasn't it, We agreed that the first time it was not going to work, You had your dreams, & so did I, I couldn't ask you to give that up, I had to let you go, knowing that there was a possibility that I wouldn't see you again, Once, That I found out that I was pregnant, I was selfish, I wanted a piece of you to carry with me always", She begged & implored for him to believe her.

 

"You could have contacted me still, All I was to you was a notch on your bedpost, & a sperm donor, I missed 14 years of her life, You know what?, Last night just proved to me, You used me, & threw me away", Danni said in protest, exclaiming, "No, Last night was the most beautiful night of my life, I love you, Steve, Please believe that, Believe in us & what we have !", Steve laughed bitterly, "Sorry, Baby, I don't, Once this case is over, I _**will**_ be fighting you for custody of Gracie, I will spend time knowing _**my**_ daughter,  & I will see Charlie too, Cause that little boy & little girl are innocent in this, I don't ever want to see you ever again, Danielle Williams, Forget my name, I forget that I ever exist, & I will do the same !", he exclaimed yelling, as he threw down the flowers, & left out the door, & slammed it behind him, Danni went to the floor on her knees crying.

 

Amy came out, as soon as she heard the door slam, & she found her friend on the floor, & comforted her, "Shhh, Everything will be all right, Give him time, He just needs time to cool off, Before you guys deal with this together, " "N....Nooooo, It won't, He hates me, I lost the best thing that ever happen to me", as she leans into her friend's shoulder, & accepts the comfort. They stayed like that for awhile, Meanwhile, Steve got into his truck, & changed into his exercise shorts, He got behind the wheel, & slammed his hand on it, **"God damn it, God damn it, I can't believe this is happening to me, I ** _will never_** forgive her for this !"** , he exclaimed, as he was thinking to himself, He started his truck, & headed back to HQ.

 

When he got back, The Others saw the condition that he was in, & they knew that look, It was "Stay the fuck out Steve's way or be shot" expression, He grumbled, "Call me, If something in the case pops up, Otherwise I don't want to be disturbed", as he went passed them, & headed for the stairs leading to their gym, where they work out, & spar to keep themselves in shape, "Shit, I have a feeling something happened", Catherine said with a sigh, "Yep, It's not pretty", Kono said, "Two of us should go down there", Lou said to the girls, "Match you for it ?", They did paper, rock, scissors", & the two men lost, "Damn", Chin muttered, "Great", The Former SWAT Commander added, "Great", & followed their friend.

 

Steve went to the big punching bag, & began to wail on it, He was putting all of his remaining anger into it, He was giving it all that he had, & as he was punching it, He thought about 14 years ago, & the girl that he fell head over heels for, Lou & Chin got there, as he was giving it kicks, They knew he was gonna blow, it was just about how much longer, Steve was trying to keep his emotions in, Lou held the bag, so he could finish his workout, & once he was done, & shaking, ready to let out his emotions, Chin said putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Bruddah, Let it out, It's just us here", Lou was at his other side instantly, as they fell to the ground, & put their arms around him to comfort him, & to stabilize him, as he was sobbing his heart out.


	8. Part Seven:

There was silence, as the three men sat on the ground. Lou broke the silence, & asked, "What the hell happened ?, You were on cloud nine, when you left to meet your girl, Now, You are pissed off, sad, & moody, What gives, Brother ?", he asked out of concern, which Steve appreciated.

 

"Not here, Okay ?, I will tell you guys upstairs, along with Kono & Catherine", The Five-O Commander sniffled, as he held his hands out, & Chin & Lou helped him to his feet, & Chin saw that his friend actually looked weak, & defeated, so he said, "Whatever it is, Steven, We will be here for you, Count on it", Steve smiled a true smile, since he came into the office, "Thanks, Guys, I appreciate it", & they went back upstairs to where the girls are. Steve was feeling a little bit better, but he won't feel really better, til he tells his ohana what is going on.

 

"Here you go, Boss", Kono said, as she tossed a towel at him from her bag, so he can wipe the sweat off of his body, & he sat down, in front of his friends, who were wondering, & thinking to themselves, **"What the hell is going on with him ?"** , so he decided to explain the mood, that he was in when he came into the office, & head straight for the gym. He took a deep breath, & sighed, "I have a daughter, I have a kid, Gracie is my daughter, she is mine & Danni's daughter", as a single tear was trickling down his face, after that some more tears were coming down at a fast pace.

 

"What the hell ?", Catherine & Kono said in unison, "Are you serious ?", "I knew that you suspect something was wrong with Danni, Before you left for your deployment, I just never thought it was this , Chin quickly explained how he knew Danni, & Steve's history with her, He turned to Steve, & asked, "How did you find out ?", The Seal told them how & the conversation, that he had with Danni, Realizing that he was such a prick to her, "I got to apologize to her", But they stopped him, by saying this.

 

"Let her be for now, Boss, You guys should at least take a little time for yourselves", "McGarrett, Kono is right, You don't want to lose your top again, & say something that you didn't mean", Lou placed a soothing hand on his sweaty shoulder. Catherine said wrinkling her nose, "Besides, You stink, Shower, You want to be presentable for her, Don't you ?", The Handsome Brunette nodded, & went to do just that. He looked at his friends, & felt better, "Thanks, Guys, You **_are_** the best ohana ever", They smiled,  & said in unison, "Anytime", Steve left for the showers.

 

Amy ushered Danni to lie down & took a nap, She told her that she called the theater, that she would be performing at, & told them that rehearsal was cancelled, & it will be reschedule for the next day. "Thanks, Amy, You are a doll", as she said sadly, & she walked right into her bedroom, Prepared to let sleep overtake her, & forget the pain & misery that she caused her beloved, Steve. The Busty & Beautiful Singer would never forgive herself, & hopes that one day, she can rebuild a relationship again with Steve, once he is ready.

 

Meanwhile, Wo Fat had his supplies ready for Steve, He will kill him in front of his ohana, & then force Danni to watch, If she doesn't comply & sign the contract, making him her manager, Grace is next, & then, he would take the money, that was promised to her, That John & Doris McGarrett had set up, & completed for her, before they died. He is willing to do anything to be on top, & he would prove in any way possible, & then leave Hawaii for good, **"One way or another, I ** _will_** be the winner"** , he thought to himself, as he focused on the pile of paperwork, that had graced his desk in the last 30 minutes. He is gonna make his move during Danni's last performance, & kidnap Steve then & there.

 

Grace, Billy, & Charlie were having a fun time with Abby, After the waterpark, They called Amy, & asked, if they can stay til dinnertime, The Beautiful Hawaiian Woman gave her permission, & the plans were all set. Grace went up to the attic, so she can find a board game for them to play, She accidently knocked a mini keepsake box, & found letters to her Uncle Chin, from Steve, Curiosity got the best of her, & read the top one, She put a hand to her mouth, as she read on, She was crying, but crying tears of happiness, "Grace, Is everything okay up there ?", Abby asked, "Coming, Aunt Abby", she grabbed **_Clue_** , & she put the letters back into the box, put everything else back, & hurried down with the game, so she can joined the others.

 

Steve was getting ready for his shower, & he looked over his body, & thought back to the hot & passionate night, he had with Danni before. He didn't really give her a chance to explain, As the shower was set, He lets the warm water wash over him, & he washed down his body, He imagined it was Danni, & she was being very thorough with his muscular & heated body with her soapy hands, He was in a trance, as he felt her hands on his pectorals, & flicked a nipple, & then pinching it, & teasing it, & then doing the same to the other side, "Danni !", he exclaimed in a gasp, as she was teasing his cock, & especially the slit, He woke up, & found cum was going down the drain, & realized that he was dreaming, & decided that right then, & there to make things right with his lover.

 

He got out, dried off, & got dressed, He hurried out to the others, to let them know that he was leaving, "Boss, We found a connection to Wo Fat & Danni", Kono said, as she put it up on the big screen, after a couple of strokes from the smart table keypad. "Yeah, It looks Wo Fat strong arms the celebrities", Catherine said, as she nodded for Lou to continue, "Yeah, Well, In this case, It's Danni, We found something incredible from your dad's case file", & Chin finished for everyone, saying, "It seems that your parents had set up a small trust fund for you, & your sister, Mary-Ann, & they continued to add to it, If you die, Your kids will get it, But you were not identified as Grace's father on record, so Danni would get it according to the document, Your parents had set up", Steve was seething, cause his family was in danger, & he has to stop it, "Son of a bitch, That's the reason, Danni didn't want to tell me, She didn't want to risk losing me or Grace, I am gonna rip his heart out, I swear to God, Once I find him !", he exclaimed in anger.

 

He took a couple of minutes to calm down, & then said, "I am gonna be with Danni, Call me, If anything new pops up, or if the son of a bitch shows his face, Understand me ?", he gives them his "Don't screw with me" face, & they nodded to show that they understood, & he was off like a bat out of hell, "Good luck, Steve !", they exclaimed in unison, & he waves his "thanks" in response, He was a man on a mission, & he is gonna do it, & he would be damned, if he didn't complete it.

 

He got home, Amy was shocked to see him, "Steve, Are you okay ?", He waved a dismissive hand, "I am fine, Ames, Where is she ?", "In the bedroom", He went off to find her, & his heart broke at the sight of her, She had dried tears on her face, as she was trying to relax. He went on to the bed, & cuddled up to her, It felt right to have her in his arms, & not let her go ever again. "Hey, Babe", He said whispering, as he kissed her temple.

 

She made a wounded sound, & couldn't believe that he wanted to touch her again, He said soothingly, "It's okay, Baby, I found out the real reason why you didn't tell me, You were wrong for not telling me, But you were right in protecting our daughter for these past years", She said miserably, "I am so so sorry for hurting you, It was the last thing in the world that I wanted to do", The Seal nodded, "I know that now, I am sorry for what I said, I was just hurt, & angry, I should have let you explain yourself, I promise you this, Your career will be yours, & not that monster's, I am gonna protect you, Charlie, & our daughter with every fiber of my being, You will always be safe with me, Okay ?", He said, as he rocked her back & forth in his arms, She nodded, & said softly, "I love you", "I love you too, Baby, I love you so much", & they shared a passionate kiss, "How about if we nap for awhile, & then take Grace out to dinner ?", "Sounds like heaven", Danni sighed, & they drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

 

Amy was listening at the door, & smiled to herself, **"They are gonna make it, & be fine, **_I_** just know it"** , she said thinking to herself, She called the others to let them know, That Steve, Danni, & Grace are gonna have dinner together, She & them are taking the boys out to the movies, & for some burgers & fries afterwards, She just hopes that this peace will last, & they can be happy after 14 years of being apart.

 

The Couple tried to sleep, but they can't, Steve asked, "Was he good to her ?", he nuzzled into her neck, & sighed contently, "Oh yes, Ralph was always there, patient, kind, & he made time for her, & us, He would only spank her if she was bad, & made her feel like she was his princess, every time that she smiled", Danni said smiling, recalling the memories fondly, "He sounded like he was a great guy, Did he know that she wasn't his ?", The Blond shook her head, "yes", & replied, "I told him, Explained our history, He knew that I still was carrying a torch for you, He suggested that I contacted you, Get closure or try this again, I was too chicken shit to do something", Steve said, "It's okay, I was too". They held each other tighter.

 

"I wished that you could've met him, Steve, You would like him, Despite my feelings for you, He sacrificed everything, so I could have this career, & make a name for myself, I want to get justice for him, & Meka", she cried into his arms, "Shhh, I promise you, We **_will_** make the son of a bitch pay for Meka  & Ralph, He won't ever see the light of day", She nodded, & said, "Thanks", as she composed herself, "Let's get some sleep, Okay ?", This time, They were able to fall asleep. A couple of hours later, They were all ready to carry out their plans for a fun night out.

 

As they got the **_Pizza Palace_** , their favorite spot, They were shown to the best table of the place in a private room, Steve was nervous to tell Grace about him being her father, Danni leaned in, & mouthed, "Don't be nervous, She'll love you more than ever", He smiled, & squeezed her hand in appreciation for that. After their pizza & drinks had arrived, they gave their teenager daughter their attention, "Gracie, Baby, We have something to tell you", Danni began & Steve was about to take over, when the young girl spoke with a smile, which relieved the two adults.

 

"Mom, I already know, Uncle Steve is really my father, I had my suspicions confirmed when I found Steve's....I mean Dad's letters to Uncle Chin, I was snooping or anything, I was looking for a board game, I accidently knocked over his keepsake box", "How did you already know, Sweetie ?", Danni asked, now curious, "I figured it out when I was eight, I didn't look like Ralph, Everyone don't see you when they look at me, Plus our close family & friends said, "I look & act more like Dad, They said, "A McGarrett through & through", Which makes me happy indeed, Cause I love Uncle Steve, He was always there for me, & now you, Cause he makes you happy", The Two Adults had tears in their eyes, as she did too, "I have one question though".... Steve & Danni composed themselves, & nodded for her to continue.

 

"What is it, Baby Doll ?", Steve asked, Grace smiled, as she loves hearing that nickname, "Does our special time have to change ?", The Two Adults laughed, & looked at their daughter, "No, Never, As long as I have a say to it", Steve kissed her, as fresh tears were coming down his face, He composed himself, as he hugged his child. Danni composed herself, "No matter, Nothing will change, He is your daddy, He will always be there for you, like before", He nodded, & said, "That's right", He handed her a brand new cellphone, & said, "This cellphone will let me track you, if you are in trouble, You call me too, I will always coming running to you, Got it ?", She nodded, & thanked him, The Small Family composed themselves, & resumed enjoying their family night out.


	9. Part Eight:

Things were going good between Steve & Danni, Grace is happy that she has a dad to do stuff with, & she also is happy that her mom is happy again, She just hopes her dad will be very careful, when he catches Wo Fat, She silently prayed, thinking to herself, **"Please, God, Please take good care of my dad, I just found him, I don't want to lose him, I just found him"** , She was emotional, then she composed herself, realizing that her dad had a job to do, she can't ask him to give it up. She knows if he did that, The Criminals would win, & Hawaii won't be safe.

 

Steve & the team were arguing about the surfing contest, that he entered. He told him that he was fine, "My shoulder was just tweaked, I can compete", Kono said, "You are nuts, Steve, This is a killer contest, You would be on your ass, Just in a matter of minutes, I think you can take these guys, But I think you should wait", Catherine nodded, & said, " I agree, Enter the next one", Lou said, "Listen to the woman, Brother", Chin said, "Just be safe, Brah", They stopped, as Danni & Amy walked in, Abby was providing the day's protection detail. "What's going on, Guys ?", Amy asked, Lou said, "McGarrett here, He is plan loco". Kono said, "He is thinking of entering a crazy surfing contest", Her cousin said agreeing, "We think he should wait to do it next time, after getting cleared by the doctor". Catherine said, "I think it's a great idea," Amy, Abby, & Danni look at each other, & their ohana, as they smiled at them.

 

"Steve got the all clear from his doctor a couple of days ago", Amy said beginning what they had to say, Abby nodded, & said, "He did all of the right things, & listened to Dr. Carter", Danni concluded with the biggest surprise, "He was so amazed at the wonderful recovery, That he wished Steve good luck at the contest", Everyone was surprised at that, Kono broke the silence, & said with a smile, "I guess we are gonna be busy this Saturday", Steve was confused, & asked, "Why ?", The Former Ex-Surfer said proudly, "We are gonna watch you kick the crap out of Oahu, & all of the other islands, along with the traveling circuit".

 

"You are gonna awesome, My Brother", Lou said with a chuckle, & he hugged him, & the others followed suit, "Congratulations", he said, Chin nodded, & said, "Yes, Congratulations, Let's go & celebrate", Catherine was beaming, "I am down with that", she said, as she followed them out, Everyone went to pick up the kids, & they had a big family dinner to celebrate Steve competing in the contest.

 

A couple of days later, Steve came in the door, looking worse for the wear, & luckily Amy took the kids out for the day, The Blond was cleaning up the kitchen, when the Five-O Commander came through, Danni took one look at her lover, & pointed him to the bathroom, She followed behind, & said, "Strip", But, Steve was not doing a thing, So she undressed him, & started up the tub, & put some Coconut Vanilla Gel into the water, & let the bubbles form, & then dropped a washcloth into it. She knew it must be a bad day, cause the former seal was not talking. She knew that she had to make him forget the awful day, that he experienced.

 

She undresses & gets into the water too, she kisses every inch of skin, that he could find, & he was shivering & withering under his touch. "Good, I know I have him now", she thought to herself, as she began to wash him down, & making sure that his penis & testicles got extra attention. She made sure to get the even more sensitive parts, _"Ohhh, Danni, Ohhhh, Danni"_ , & it was chant over & over again. She was careful not to get him overly aroused. Once, she was satisfied that he was washed enough. She cleaned herself up, Drained the tub, & dried themselves off, Cleaned up the bathroom. The Singer got them under the covers, & she pulled him to her bosom, where he could feel safe. He began to tell what happened on that awful day.

 

He explained while they were still keeping tabs on Wo Fat, Five-O had a tough case, & once they figured out everything, They were in a showdown with the suspect, who had grabbed a hostage, There was a fatal mistake, & the hostage died. "I felt like a failure", & finally lets out the tears, & emotions that had plagued him all day. Danni brought him even closer, & said soothingly, to calm him down, "Shhh, You are not a failure, Okay ?, You did everything that you could, That's why you were so good as a Seal, & now for Five-O, It's not your fault", His cries were died down to a couple of hiccups & sniffles, "I am gonna get us some chocolate chip cookies, & some milk, I will be back, Darlin", she got up, & Steve watched her naked form leave, & head for the kitchen.

 

When she came back, she put the tray between them, & she brought Steve back to her, They ate their dessert, "I can't wait for Saturday, I get to see my man looking so good, & sweaty, Wet from the ocean". That had the desired result, Steve said with a smile, "Yeah, I **_really_** hope I do good,  & not humiliate myself", "You are gonna do fine, Babe", she reassured him, & he kissed her for that, She put the tray to the side, & the couple ended up making out for awhile, Then they feel asleep with Steve spooning her from behind.

 

The Next Morning, Five-O was ordered to take some time off, after what had happened the day before, Steve woke up, & smiled, as he saw that his lover was peacefully sleeping, "Thanks for being here, Love, I love you so much", he whispered into her ear, & kissed her temple, He got up & got ready to meet Chin for some practice, before the contest on that weekend. He has never felt this good in a long time, & he owes his goddess, Danni, for all of it. He was whistling a happy tune on his way to the beach, **"I ** _am_** the luckiest son of a bitch in the world"** , he thought to himself with a smile, When he got there, The Handsome Hawaiian Native notice, but he didn't comment on it.

 

"You did great out there, Brah, I think you would show those posers what's up, & that you own this turf", Chin said proudly, as they came out of the water to take a break. "Thanks, Chin, It means a lot coming from you", The Former Seal said with a dazzling smile, as he laid back on the sand, & relaxed a bit. "How's family life treating you ?", "It's been treating me great, I love being a father now, & I hope me & Danni can take the next step in our relationship", The Lieutenant said with confidence, "You will, Believe me, You will, Just take one step at a time", Steve nodded, intending on taking his friend's advice.

 

Meanwhile, Danni was ready to go to the next rehearsal, she was so glad to be there for Steve for a change, when he needed her. Amy couldn't help, but noticing her ridiculous big smile on her face, "I take it that family life is good ?", The Blond smiled bigger, & said, "Yep, I think me & Steve will be ready to take the next step in our relationship, & finally be happy", Amy hugged her tightly, "I knew it, I just knew it, I am so happy for you, You deserve it, Both of you", The Singer thanked her friend, & entered the theater with a spring in her step.

 

Saturday came & went, The Five-O Ohana, Including Adam, who had to reschedule some stuff, came to see Steve win, along with Lou's wife, Renee, who was serving as the Contest's Medic Doctor, "Make sure that you cheer me on during my heats, okay ?", Steve said, Everyone nodded, Danni stepped up, & kissed him sweetly, "Kick some ass, **_Sailor_** , I will be waiting here for you", He winked at her & waved at his ohana, He hurried to get registered officially, & take some practice waves.

 

During the last heat, Everyone was not sure that Steve made it before the buzzer, The Announcement came clear over the mic, _"Steve McGarrett made it, Steve McGarrett made it, It's Official, Steve McGarrett took the whole competition !"_ , The Announcer exclaimed over the P.A. system. Five-O Ohana went ballistic with happiness, as they ran over to him, to hug, kiss, & congratulate him. Grace reached him first, "Look, Pop, I made this for you", She put a lei around his neck, & he smiled proudly, as he looked down on it. "Thanks, Baby Doll, I love it", He hugs her, & then hugs & kisses all the women, & "bro" hugs the guys.

 

"Mom, I have to use the bathroom, " Grace admitted shyly, "Okay, Let's go find it", Danni said, Kono said, "We all have to use it", "I need to stretch my legs anyway", Amy said, as she took Charlie & Billy to explore, Abby said, "I'll come with", Catherine said, "I am gonna go with Kono, Danni, & Grace", Adam, & the men were gonna get everyone something to eat, while Steve relaxes & checks everything out at the market, across from the **_Snack Stand_**.

 

That is when all hell broke loose, Grace asked, "Do you think Daddy will teach me some more self defense moves, Ma ?", Danni said with a smile, "I don't know, Baby Girl, We have to ask him", She was glad that Steve was teaching her how to defend herself. She was looking forward to spend some quality time with her koa (warrior), When she got back to where Steve was, The sight she was seeing, It made her saw red. A "DD" Brunette Woman in a barely thong bikini was hanging all over her man & touching his chest especially one of his pecs sensuously, & it looks like Steve was trying to make his escape, but she had him trapped. **"It's time to set this whore straight"** , she thought to herself, as she stalked over there, hoping that a scene won't be made.

 

"Come on, **_Good Looking_** , I will show you a good time, I don't bite, Unless you want me to", The Woman purred seductively, as she traced the areola of his nipple, & gives it a pinch, & then she made the bold move to stick a piece of paper down the pockets of his shorts, leaving her hand there, a tad too long. "Grace, Get everyone else, Tell them to meet me here", she nodded, & ran off. She went to the woman, tapping her on the shoulder, & said, "I am sorry, But he is taken, Back off", "You back off, High Priss Bitch", & focused her attention back on her prey.

 

"That is Miss High Priss Bitch, Whore", she said with venom, "Who are you calling a whore, Sissy Girl ?", she said with equal anger. "Sissy Girl", Danni chuckled, & said to her ohana, as everyone gathered around them, She was sucker punched in the eye, & she exclaimed, "Bitch !", & went at her, Steve exclaimed, "Hey !", he went to break it up, but he was too late. They were rolling around on the ground, & trading punches, & kicks. "Are you gonna stop her ?", Abby asked, as they watched the scene. The Slut took a punch to the cheek, which they all winced at, Steve smirked proudly, "Nope", & Danni took a kick to the stomach, but recovered nicely, "I see what you mean", Kono said, "Okay, I think we should break it up", Catherine said being sensible now, after the laughter had died down. Adam took the woman, & Lou took Danni, Chin said to the woman, "Back the fuck off, Otherwise, You'll spend the day in jail", He flashed his badge in her face. Lou snickered, "Remind me, Not to piss her off", as he said this to Steve, who nodded in agreement.

 

"Bitch", "Slut", Danni & the other woman spat at each other at the same time & the woman left, "Well, That was something", Adam said, & then something caught the business executive's eye, "Oh, Shit, The Press is here !", Lou exclaimed, The Five-O Ohana gathered up their things, the kids, & everyone else, They headed for Steve's house, so they can decompress & relax for awhile, before planning on anything else.

 

They managed to escape the paparazzi, & they made it home safe & sound, Everyone was doing their own thing, Renee checked out Danni, & said, "She is okay, Just a black eye", "Bitch, She was lucky, I didn't rip her fucking lungs right out", as she winced at the doctor's touch. Kono, Abby, & Catherine managed to borrow Amy's stage make-up, & covered it, & blended it in, It dried naturally, They all went out, leaving Steve & Danni on their own. Once, She had calmed down enough, She was transfixed on a sight outside on the beach in front of her. Steve was stripping his clothes off, preparing to sunbathe, He has no idea that she was watching him, &e enjoying the show.

 

**"God Damn, I don't how to live like this, If every time he chooses to sunbathe"** , The Busty Blond said thinking to herself, as she continued to watch, He got out of his underwear, & she went wide-eyed, & her mouth went dried for a second, **"Oh, Shit, I died & went straight to heaven"**, she thought to herself once again, she went outside, & stripped out of her shorts, & bikini, & went straight to Steve, giving his victory gift. She was gonna show him, that he belonged to her, she belonged to him, & they were soul mates forever.

 

He was resting on a lounger, & she leaned down, & kissed & tickled his stubbled chin, which woke him up, "What do you think you are doing ?", he asked with a melting smile, "I am giving you your victory surprise, You are my koa, You deserve the best," She sat down & straddled him, & began to make love to him, & bring him pleasure to him. They never lounger sex, but they were up for anything. They were bouncing up, & down, as they were fucking each other like bunnies. Once, They were spent, Steve hugged her to his overheated, & sensitive body, "Thanks for defending my honor, Slugger", he smirked, She laughed & pinched a oversensitive nipple, "Shut up", & they kissed & fell asleep right then & there, They had no idea, Saunders was watching them, & reporting everything that he saw back to Wo Fat.


	10. Part Nine:

Before, Anyone knew it, It was time for the finale performance, The Arrangements were under way. Danni was relieved, cause she, Steve, & Grace could be a real family, that they dreamt of. Danni saw that Steve was being a good sport, & it was hard to have a private life, so you can do what you want. She went straight to the stage, & did her thing, while everything else is going on.

 

Steve was watching his lover take the stage, He knew that she was happy, That matters to him, & he knew how she felt, It was an adrenaline rush, that they both can't ignore. He loves to see her happy just like that, & he would do anything to keep that look on her face. He knew how she felt, Performing was her thing, like a drug that she couldn't get enough of. He is exactly like that, when he was in the seals, & now with Five-O, solving cases, & protecting the innocent weekly.

 

Wo Fat couldn't believe his luck, when Saunders brought the picture of Danni, & Steve fucking on a lounger chair, unaware that they being watched. He thought to himself, "Now, I can definitely humiliate Danni into giving me what I want, & she will a star on my terms", he chuckled evilly to himself, & looked at his top goon, ready to praise him. "You did good, Saunders, Take this picture to the editor of **_National Enquire Magazine_** ", The Goon smiled wickedly, & nodded, while Wo Fat refocused on work.

 

Amy was doing her job, bossing everyone around & making sure that everything is perfect for the last performance, She was making some arrangements, as a favor to Steve. He is determined to have an romantic weekend with his lady. She is determined to make it happen, She got off her cellphone, & smiled, as she was Steve coming towards her. He was anxious, & she hopes to relieve some of that stress.

 

The Editor of **_National Enquire Magazine_** was practically drooling over the picture, that an unknown source had brought him, He looked at Danni's Tits, & said thinking to himself, leering at her form in the picture, **"I could ** _really_** have some fun with those melons"** , & he paused when he got to Steve's perfect, & golden naked body, **"Shit, I would not let that boy out of my bed, I would lick, & bite that salami, Lick again to drove him wild, & work on those cute little balls of his"**, he sighed contently, as he got the Editing Department all set up to the run the story, & picture.

 

Steve asked anxiously, "Everything set, Ames ?", The Beautiful Hawaiian Woman smiled, & said, "All set, McGarrett, Just got to get her packed up for the weekend. "Perfect, I think I can finally freaking relax, & enjoy this weekend with her", Amy said, "You both deserve it, Try & enjoy it", Steve vowed that he will, cause this relationship is very important to him, & he will not sacrifice it for anything in the world, & spend the rest of his life proving it to her lover. He is gonna make everything memorable for her, that she would never forget, He turned his attention to Danni, as she performs their song.

 

The Beautiful Busty Singer felt eyes on her, as she performs **_I Can't Hold Back_** , She saw Steve taking his customary position backstage, She winked at her, & he just smiled at her, Believing that world will be okay, But little that they know, That won't be the case at all. Wo Fat is still out there, & at large, bringing misery everywhere. But they are not thinking about that, They are thinking about Danni's last performance, & not think about anything else at the moment. Danni was glad to take a break for awhile, cause she knows that ohana is very important to her.

 

Once, She was declared to take a break from the choreographer, she went to get a drink of iced water, & drank some, "You looked absolutely fabulous out there, I am gonna take you when we get home, & slowly strip you down, & get you all nice, & wet, Then fuck you with my huge cock, slapping that perky ass, as I am doing to you, **_Sexy Goddess_** ", he purred seductively, as he whispered it into her ear, & then nibbled on it, making him shiver. "Why wait that long ?", she said with a smirk, & pulling him to her dressing room, for some afternoon fun.

 

Steve pushed her through the dressing room door, Without hesitation, or breaking the kiss, He shuts the door with his foot, & locking it so they can have privacy. Their warm, & heated bodies meshed well together. She grinded herself against her body, so he could feel how aroused, & wet she was. The Former Seal reached in, & exclaimed in disbelief, "Holy, Shit, You are dripping !", & he shivered, as he thought about taking her right then, & there. He gasped, as she was attacking his neck with vigor, & taking his shirt off at the same time.

 

"Mmmm, I want you, I want you so badly, God, You are driving me crazy, & I want you to feel my love for you", she said, in between kisses to his neck. The Beautiful Singer got his shirt off, & kissed all over his upper half of his body. She winked, & smirked evilly, as she got down on her knees, & undid his pants, & pulled them down to her ankles. "Yum, I found a feast", she thought to herself, as she was ready to have her fun, & she is determined to make him weak in the knees. She wanted him any way that she could get him.

 

As soon as she licked the mushroom shaped head of her lover's penis, & he banged his head against a wall, cause her mouth was driving him wild, & he doesn't know if he could withstand any more stimulation. She gave it little flicks, & he breathed out, "Oh, God", as she was continuing to do what she was doing to him. He was trying to not lose his cool, & managed to do it perfectly.

 

Wo Fat had a plan on how to get Danni, It was gonna be at the last performance, She was vulnerable, & alone most of the time, so she was gonna be easy to grab. But, He thought about it, & said thinking to himself, **"McGarrett ** _would be_** an easier target, Cause Danni loves him more than she loves herself, So I will have him grabbed up, when he is not looking"** , Satisfied with his choice, He went to tell Saunders his plans, & the goon agreed with his loyal employer, that McGarrett would make the better choice.

 

Steve got the upper hand on Danni, He is gonna make sure that his lover is gonna feel this for about a week, He pushed up the sports bra, & took off of her, & then pulled down her yoga pants, & thong, She steps out of them willingly, & he was in awe on how beautiful she looked, "God, No one will get to see you like this, But me", The Busty Singer nodded in agreement, "No one will get to see me like this, Only you will", & he began his plan to have some fun too, Cause she needs to relax also.

 

He fucked her from behind, & slapping her ass, showing her who is boss right now, which she loves, & it drives her nuts, He bit an asscheek possessively, & rimmed her, so she could feel the pleasure, that was building inside of him. She exploded, when he really thrusted into her, & she could feel him fill up in her. She jumped into his arms, & they were fucking against the wall, & grinded against the other, which was like a fire building in them, & then they released at the same time, & they both entered the bliss, which made them feel so great, & it lasts awhile.

 

When they were able to move, They were able to get into the showers, & had round two, which was so refreshing, & naughty of them. Danni got into a new thong & fresh yoga pants, & a fresh sports bra, while Steve got into his clothes, & they headed out, so his lover could finish her work, & rehearsal. Then, She will have to be available to do some interviews, & press, cause she is a sensational act. Steve knows that she has to live up to it, He doesn't have to like it, but he understands it.

 

Once the press was satisfied with everything that they got, Danni arrived back to Steve's late, She smiled, as she found him out on the couch, sleeping, trying to wait up for her, **"Only, I found the most wonderful man of all of Hawaii"** , she thought to herself, as she lays down with him, & snuggles up against him for awhile, before they move to their bed. **"I love you, ** _My Koa_** "**, she said thinking to himself, as she joins him in a peaceful slumber.

 

A little bit afterwards, Steve woke up, & smiled, as he felt his lover against him, **"God, I hope that things will die down for her at last"** , He thought to himself, as he lightly kissed her eyes, & her nose, she smiled, as she awaken by this, "Mmmm, Hey, Baby, That was a nice way to wake up", "Glad to be of service to you, Honey", she shook the cobwebs out of her head, & settled closer to him, as he wrapped a strong, & deliciously muscular arm around her, keeping her safe, & protected for many years to come, & to keep her close to him. Which she has no problems with, & doesn't mind at all.

 

The Next Morning, Amy cut her off at the pass, with a look of disgust on her face, she showed her the tabloid article, & Danni gasped, "Oh my god, I can't believe the son of a bitch is using the tabloids, Just so he could get a shot at me", she was shaking with anger, & she took the paper, & found Steve directing the security detail, that he had hired for the show to their positions, Once it was all clear, She went to him, & showed him the picture, & the article.

 

"Son of a bitch, Now he has my attention !", The Five-O Commander exclaimed, & growled with anger, He couldn't believe he dropped the ball like this, He calmed down long enough, & looked at his lover, & said, "I am so sorry, Babe, I know this show is important to you, & to your career", Danni shook her head, & said, "Fuck my career, You are the most important to me, I would be lost with you, So what are we gonna do now ?", she was actually nervous now.

 

"Let's talk to the team about it, Okay ?", he whistled for his friends to come over, & they did, as soon as he lets out a loud whistle, They were at the couple's side, "What's up, Steve ?", Chin asked, The Hawaiian Native knows his friend too well, & he could tell that someone had pissed him off, He tossed the tabloid at them, & said, "Here, Read that", & the team gathered around, & read the article, & looked at the picture, They were in shocked. "No way, No way, We are gonna let them get away with this, Let's go see the editor". Lou said, "Let's do this in a calm manner", Catherine said agreeing, "Yeah, He might even respect us for it", & they never know, They may even have an ally in the future.

 

The Editor, Miles Conner, was having second thoughts of being sleazy, & he took the down the article, & the picture, Even though, He put it up, & took money from Wo Fat, His conscience got the best of him, so he was waiting for the Five-O to come & visit him, so they can have a chat with him, He wants to have a chat too, cause he wants police custody, He is scared of the Asian Man, & needs protection. He knows that in his heart of hearts, he is making the right choice for his future, & he is happy with the choice that he made. He also took the impure thoughts out of his mind, of the couple, who has graced his cover for a little while.

 

Five-O did make it to his office, & he made his apologies to Steve & Danni, who were off in a corner watching. He explained how he got involved with Wo Fat, What he really wants to do is to have a legitimate celebrity paper, so the taskforce will help him do that, in exchange for his testimony against Wo Fat, & Co. Danni promised him first exclusive rights to pictures, & a story from her last show, to get him back on track, before they left to get ready for everything.

 

The Last Show came quick, Danni was ready for it, cause she always makes sure that everything is perfect, Everyone was chanting, "Danni, Danni, Danni", & it was like a mantra. She had Steve & Lou walking her up to the stage, & when I Can't Hold Back played, she waited for her cue, & she ran to her spot, when the crowd applauded, & went completely wild for her, & she began the song, & the band was ready for any direction, that she is giving them. Danni has no idea, but her world is gonna come tumbling down, & has no idea that Steve is about to be kidnapped, or about the romantic weekend, that the former seal had planned for her.

 

Steve & Grace decided to take a break for a second, They went out in the back, & got some fresh air, Saunders & his friend saw this as an opportunity, **"If we have his kid, He will cooperate with us, So, Let's take them both"** , He thought to himself, & quickly told his friend the change of plans, & he was down with it. They quickly got a hold on them both, & they were stuck with needles, & were unconscious, & were put in the van, & then sped off to their hideout. They had no idea of Grace's bracelet, It had a tracker inside of it.

 

Meanwhile, Wo Fat went to see Miles, & took care of him, There was a struggle, & they went throughout the house, & finally the criminal slashed his throat, & he spat at him, "Traitorous Bastard", & left without being discovered, Meanwhile, The show ended, Everyone had gathered around, including Billy, & Charlie. "Where is Grace, & Steve ?", Danni asked, They all began a search, & even the security team, that Steve had hired, got involved, When they met up again, Danni said with a emotion sob, & exclaimed, "Oh, That son of a bitch, That son of a bitch has my family !", & she went into the girls' arms, while the men were trying to figure out their next plan of attack.


End file.
